The Authorty's Secret
by wolfsister93
Summary: Lynne Pepper had a terrible upbringing an even worst is that she lost her adopted mom now, she now only has her adopted mom's brother an aunt which are the head of WWE stephanie and triple H. She soon finds her brother an love, read an find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lynne Pepper is the daughter of Loretta Levesque you see Lynne is adopted and her mom use to work for the WWE, she would watch the children and pets for the WWE superstars and Divas. Right now she is 21 years old and at her mother's funeral.

"Sweetie how are you holding up?" Triple H asked, "I'm fine I just wish I can be with at least one family." I said, he looked at me confused, "I'm adopted, when I was little my home life wasn't good so I had to leave my brother behind and everything I had and they changed my last name for protection." He nodded and asked, "Would you know what your last name was?" I nodded and whispered it to him, his eyes were the size of dinner plates at Thanksgiving. "While anyway change the subject, I was going to tell you tomorrow but I was talking to some people an spoke to Vince and a Stephanie, we would like you to take over your mom and my sister's job to take care of the wrestlers kids and pets." I was smiling from ear to ear, "Thanks you so much Uncle Hunter!" he nodded and left, "Lynne, hey how are you doing?" Paige asked with Charlotte and Becky Lynch beside her, "I'm fine, thanks you guys for coming," I said. All three smiled and left.

After almost everyone has left, I was helping my aunt clean up. "Hey Lynne, some of the wrestlers want to talk to you?" Uncle Hunter asked, I nodded an walked with him over. "Lynne, we are all deeply sorry, Loretta was very nice an caring to all. So we had this made made for you and your family. " Randy Orton said it was a picture frame that had a picture of mom in the middle with a collage of every child, wrestler and pet she ever met an took care of. I started crying, "OMG guys this is beautiful, thank you!"

It has been six months since my mom passed away, I was on my way from getting the crates of juices and snacks for the children, I have 9 children to take care of and I also have a helper but she's in another room taking care of the pets her name is Noelle Foley, you my recognize that last while she is the daughter of Mick Foley she's really nice me an her have been best friends since we both where six, my mom took care of her when her dad was wrestling or out with his friends. Anyway 9 kids, there's Roman Reigns's daughter Joelle, Alanna daughter to Randy Orton, Jimmy & Jey USO's kids, and my cousins Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Hunter's daughters Aurora, Murphy and Evelyn. Once I got back to room I started putting everything in there places, I heard Noami say that the boys and Jayla are in the video game room, "Alright have a great match." I yelled. "Thanks!" she yelled back, "Lynne are you in here?" Roman yelled, "One minute!" I yelled from the pantry, "Joelle, hey baby girl how are you?" she giggled "I'm fine Lynne, where's Alanna, Jayla and Jaciyah?" she asked, "Alanna is with her grandma's and Jaciyah and the rest of your cousins are in the video room!" an she ran after time. "Lynne thanks for doing this, I don't know who would watch all these kids when all of us are going are thing and since the divorce with Galina. Oh before I go someone wanted be to give you these and this." Roman gave me a bouquet of tiger lilys and a note, "OMG, who knows that my favorite flowers are Tiger Lilys!","Some show off give me this stuff." I looked at him confused. "Cody Rhodes, Zack Ryder, the Miz!" he shooked his head no, "Dolph Ziggler!" Aurora yelled, my face turned every red that is out there. "Lynne, are you sick?" Evelyn asked, "No shes not that kind of sick, shes LOVE sick!" Aurora said to her little sister, "Alright you too. Lynne want pretty flowers!" I nodded "Thank you Aunt Stephanie, where is Murphy?" I asked, "Oh shes back the hotel with the nanny, Evelyn has began a running nose an a little so make sure she washes her hands and not to have her share too many toys!" I nodded an she left. "Wow, while I got to get going, see you after the show. Dont forget the note." and he left, I checked on Jeyce and Evelyn since they both were on the coloring on the big tablet, and the rest of the bigger kids were playing mario game in the video room they have for me and the kids, after going that I looked at the note.

Lynne,

When I first saw you I didn't know what to say, you are beautiful and really good with the kids, while anyway I hope to talk to you tonight! Here is my number, text or call me after the show.

Nick (Dolph Ziggler)


	2. Lynne finds out a lot!

Alright who wants to have supper?" I said to all the kids, "me me me me me!" all shouted I smiled, "Already you all know the drill, find your buddy and we will go!" they all did, "Lynne, Evelyn just wiped her nose and then grabbed my hand!" Jeyce said, I sighed and said "both of you go into the bathroom and wash your hands then we can go."

Soon we were in the catering room, "Everyone, please sit down and pick out from this board want you want?" They did as they were told, after getting everyone their supper I sat down with the two smallest kids while I ate some I helped them with theirs. "Lynne, I um can a stay with the kids, cause ummm someone needs to talk to you." Noelle said, I nodded with a confused look on my face, I walk out of catering room to The Miz standing there, "Lynne please come with me!","Miz, what is going on!" I said while I followed him down the hall, all he did was turn back an smile. We finally got to the gorilla an stood there, "Miz what is going on, seriously I need to be back for the kids!" I said to him, all he did was grab my arm and started pulling me out toward the ring, "MIZ LET ME GO NOW, I'M BEING SERIOUS!" I yelled. "Oh Ziggler, poor Ziggler. Look who I have?" I looked toward the ring Dolph was in a match with Neville and it looked like Dolph was winning, "LYNNE! MIZ LEAVE HER ALONE NOW YOU SCUM BANG!" I heard Dolph yell from the ring, I looked over at audience everyone was taking pictures or video of the whole thing then I heard Jerry 'the king' Lawler, "While, while, while who is this!","I believe that is the daughter of the late Loretta Murphy the person that took care of the wrestlers personal lives like their kids and their pets!","DOLPH, Nothing will please me more than see someone lose a match with the intercontinental championship, I'll let you win this one but in return I want you and me to battle it out at the royal rumble!" I looked to Dolph he put his finger up to say one minute, he pulled a zig-zag and did a move similar to a samoan drop and got the pin, his music started up, Dolph yelled to one of the staff members for a mic. "Miz you're on for the Royal Rumble but for right now you better get your fuckin hands of my girl!" the whole arena went crazy and so did the announcers, but while that was going on I was looking back and forth between both guys wondering what will happen. "DID I STUTTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Dolph yelled again, Miz shoved me toward the ring. "Lynne get inside the ring." Dolph said I did, he pulled me close behind him. After Miz left, Dolph pulled down the middle rope for me get out, when we got to the back my uncle, aunt including Noelle and the kids come rushing to me, "Lynne you alright!" Everyone yelled out, but I was still in shock after being out in the ring but that all changed when I heard Evelyn, Joelle, Jayla start crying. "Girls, girls I'm alright! I promise you I'm alright!" I told them, the older two started calming down but Evelyn continued to bawl. I picked her up an started rocking her, "what time is it?" I asked anyone, Noelle checked her phone, "8:34!" she said, "While the half explains it!" I said with a smile toward Evelyn, she smiled but was sniffling now and hiccuping, "My poor baby!" Aunt Steph, said. "Hey Lynne can we talk to you!" I looked around then I saw the Shield, "Ummm yea but first I gonna start a movie so the kids can rest before they go to bed." I said, "DADDY!" Joelle said, "Hey Pumpkin!" Roman said he kneeled down and scooped her up in a hug, "hey Uncle Joe!" Jimmy and Jey's kids said, "Hey everyone!" Roman said with a smile, "Alright Joelle, I will see you in a little bit!" an he gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down. "Come up kiddos, let's go pick out a movie!" I said and they all cheered, I giggled.

 **Dolph's POV**

After Lynne and the kids, Hunter and Stephanie left I walked over to the Shield, "Why do you need to talk to Lynne?" I said acting tough, "It's not your business!" Seth said, "Really while she's gonna be my girl more yes then no, so it kind of is my business." I said. Then Dean Ambrose pushed his way from behind his brothers, "While I think I have something against that statement, Lynne is my sister! She left when everything at home was wrong and I forgot I had one until couple days ago an tonight!" Dean said, he then pulled out a document from his back pocket, "I got some of her hair an I took it to a DNA place, we are brother and sister!" I looked at the paper it does said that, "As for dating my sister, that would be a no. I know you Nick you will be nice to her for about two months then you will be bored with her an dump her an move on to the next girl, NO that's not going to fly since I'm her brother!" Dean said I was pissed, "But guess what Dean, Lynne is old enough to say yes and no to this type of question, I know you're just protecting your little sister but guess what I know for a fact the she likes me!" I said with a smirk on my face, "Alright I'm back sorry I took so long all the girls wanted to watch a Barbie movie but the boys wanted to watch Transformers so we compromised with Alvin and the Chipmunks 2!" Lynne giggled, I love her laugh and everything about her, she's down to earth and she even retweets my comedy jokes on Twitter. "Lynne ummm there's no other way to tell you this but ummm you remember when you were little before you were adopted that you had a older brother?" Dean asked, she nodded "Yea the Social workers that we had always told me that they couldn't find you and my parents I really wanted to be around my brother I remembered Jonathan used to come into my room and calm me down when are parents would scream and throw things!" Lynne said, Dean looked crushed by that, "Lynne I want you to look at this?" Dean said she took the paper that had the DNA tests on it, "I already know that I'm related to a guy named Jonathan but I don't know where he is!" Lynne said, "Lynne I'm your brother, Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose!" Lynne had that shocked face like she was in the ring then the tears came. "Jon, baby are you alright!" Renee said while coming up, "Renee right now is not a good time." Roman said, Renee looked between Lynne and Dean, she looked to Roman and Seth "Relax he's not going to cheat on you with his sister!", she looked at Lynne then to Dean, "Oh I never noticed that before they both kind of look like each other!" then she left, an so did Lynne.

"Shit, LYNNE! Lynne come back, we need to talk about this!" Dean yelled out, soon Lynne was standing about two feet away, "How come you, or anyone didn't come find me, I know I was just a mistake I read the reports. I remember life was tough horrible but so is everywhere else! I lived at a foster home from the time I was five to seven then Loretta came and adopted me. Everything was fine until I had to do a family tree when I 10 and I didn't know who my real family was then I read the reports I have a brother named Jonathan Good so I looked him up I got nothing, then I looked up are parents names all the came up was a drug, abuse and charges for various things even a report of someone named Angel Good was abused and taken out of home with brother but the brother left an was strange returned to home but not Angel." Lynne was yelling an her voice was cracking. "Yes that's all right but I did try an find you since you left everything was horrible til I found something in your old room, the kind of keep me calm (everyone snickered and Dean gave them a don't even start look) and I love wrestling so that another reason I joined I learned after I joined NXT that my sis was with a woman that worked with WWE so that helped me get into this businesses." everyone was silent for what seemed forever, "What would be that something from my old room?" Lynne asked, "I have that back at the hotel! After Raw and being with the fans I'll meet you at the lobby alright!" Dean said she nodded and turned toward me, "Dolph can we talk alone please?" she asked still trying to calm down. I nodded and looked at Dean and his brothers they did look happy, once we got to a place where there's not a lot of people we started talking, "Lynne, before you go see your brother there is one thing I wanna ask you?" she nodded,"I know you read that note an got the flowers, you're different then others I already know that. So what I'm getting to is would you like to go out with me?" Lynne eyes were full of excitement about me asking, "Yes, Yes, Yes OMG!" I started laughing, "alright let's not start the yes movement!" Lynne smack me on the arm, "There is one thing I want to ask you?" I nodded, "since of everything that has happened in the last six months can we go slow?" I nodded "Yea I want you to be happy with me!" she smiled. "While I better get going to help get the kids ready to leave after the Superstars get done with their fans, wait I know you wanted to talk to me but what about your fans!" Lynne asked, "while for one thing you're my number one fan!" Lynne giggled and left, man I will not get tired of the laughter.


	3. Brotherly Love!

**Author's Note:** Hope you all like this story. I don't own anything besides Lynne an Loretta. Anyway this story just popped into my head after Dolph Ziggler got injury, hope you like it again!

After making sure all the kids were with their parents and that they were at the hotel I'm just that kind of person I walked into the bar an order a drink, "LYNNE!" I heard my brother yell, once I got there Randy came over to me an said, "So you're related to this Lunatic!" I nodded an he played his turn, after about 20 minutes of being there an talking to Renee and Miz's girlfriend I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Dean saw that an said, "Dude I know you two are together an stuff but please hands off my sister!" Dolph tensed up an kissed me on top of the head left, I saw him go over to a group of Divas and Superstars. "Let's go!" I heard my brother say, "I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Dean said to Renee she nodded an gave him a kiss. We walked out of the hotel bar an to his room.

Once we got their Dean showed a bag of stuff that he had kept from our childhood, there was photos one was a birthday of mine, "Is this date my actual birthdate?" I asked him, he nodded "Why?", "Because my birthday is December 13th, my mom didn't know my actually birthday so on the 12th of December it was final that I was adopted by her so on the 13th we had a party for me not only to celebrate the adoption but for my birthday!" Dean smirked "while you can choose which one you want to have!" I thought about it an said "I'm going to have two birthdays one for my real family which is only you and one for the life I only knew!" He nodded and pulled something else out of the bag, "This toy was yours when you lived with us!" It was a bear with star designs on it but it had stains and one eye missing. "This was the toy that keeps you calm some of the time?" he nodded and grabbed another item from the bag,"This was my favorite shirt and you loved it two, see." the photo was of both him and I in the living room I'm wearing his shirt with my bunny, him shirtless wearing blue jeans. "You being cute and giving me the puppy eyes you use to call them telling me I want wear the shirt, I want to wear the shirt! So I did and it was so big on you that I started calling you princess Angel of wrestling cause the shirt had all the big names when we both were little! Sometimes you would take my shirt and wear it just to take a nap or after your bath you would wear it to bed, mom did get you a wrestling shirt but you didn't want it cause it wasn't brothers!" I laughed, "OMG, really!" he nodded, we started looking at the other photos he had and I showed him the only thing I ever had before foster care. "Someone told me that this belong to my mom an grandmother but I don't know!" I showed him a bracelet that had two different last names on it one was are mothers before she married dad and Good. "I remember mom giving you something in a ziplock bag before you left, all I could see was a small shiny thing and bunny but they shoved the bunny back to mom then they drove off. I was in a different car, the actually last time I saw you was at the office, they sat us together and you being so scared you snuggled up to me an fell asleep while you were asleep they separated us very quietly an I got to go home with mom cause at the time mom an dad were going to get a divorce but that never happened!" I then saw a memory come back to me, "I remember being in that car and being with a boy at the office I fell asleep, when I woke up I started crying and wouldn't stop cause I want you I believe!" he chuckled, "yea it was either mom or me but manly me that could make you calm down!" I giggled, I looked at the clock almost three thirty in the morning, "Oh my gosh, I bet Noelle is worried about me!" I said, "where is your room?" Dean asked, "on the third floor!" I said, "that's just straight up how about you just stay here?" I looked at him like really, "If you want me two!" he nodded happily, "Probably she's with Edge or Zack one of the two she can't decide which one she wants to be with!", "while that settled then!" Then Roman came walking in he was pissed I could tell, "hey Lynne, brother!" Roman said but kind of yelled, "What happened with Galina!" Dean asked, "While now she wants custody an child support which I get for child support but I will get my daughter back and you can believe that!" I smiled at Roman he actually said his line and not in the ring or at the arena. "Oh Ro, Lynne is going to stay with us tonight!" he nodded and flipped on the TV. "Did you guys what to watch a movie or something!" I shook my head, "I'm actually pretty tired so I think I'm going to bed." Roman nodded an flipped it to ESPN, "Here you can wear this!" Dean handed me one of his shirts an basketball shorts. I went into the bathroom changed an came back out, "NO you may not talk to her right now she's my sister and you're drunk Nemeth!", I peered around the corner and saw Dolph toe to toe with my brother, "Nemeth you go back to your room and go to sleep, you can see Lynne later!" I walked out an leaned against the wall and cleared my throat. Everyone liked at me, "Lynne baby! Tell your brother that we are fine that we are together!" He was kind of scaring me, "Dolph, you need to go back your room sleep an then I will see you later!" I said he looked at me an kissed me an tried to take the shorts Dean gave off, then another memory came whenever I was 10 my mom was off cause of an injury I don't remember what thou anyway are neighbor was watching me an he raped me I told my mom about it he got arrested but I had nightmares for two weeks. I started screaming an trying to get away but Dolph was stronger, Roman an Dean broke us apart an Dean started punching him nonstop, "Dean stop, brother!" Roman yelled he stopped and Roman helped Dolph get up and take him back to his room, "Hey are you alright!" he asked while giving me a hug, I shook my head no and told him what happened to me, "While I know you really like him but as your older brother you are you not see him at all only be with me and the guys and by guys I mean Seth, Roman, Randy!" I nodded, Dean let me sleep in his bed with him it didn't feel awkward at all it kind of felt like old times when I was little he would help me fall asleep.


	4. Kids, Love, Divas! Oh My!

**Author's Note:** _I just wanna say again I don't own anything but Lynne and some of things in this story and I wanna give a shout out to my sister_ **carriebear27** _really she is my sister, anyway I juat want her to know thanks for letting me use some of her characters. If you haven't go check out some of her stories there great. Anywho hope you all love this story!_

After everything that happened on Raw a couple days ago and what happened at the hotel I was always with my brother, Roman, Seth and Randy but I would be talked at by fans and reporters to ask about Dolph and me so on Tuesday (Smackdown taping) I stayed away from the TV and just watched the kids, but on Wednesday I was with Noelle shopping but I ran into Dolph and Zack Ryder at the mall he was trying to talk but we left, anyway I'm at my uncle and aunt's house. So far today I worked out took my dog JT out to the dog park and picked up some stuff for my Aunt and Uncle, now I'm about to watch a Smackdown I was tired after the airplane ride so I didn't watch on Thursday. "Yes uncle I already did! Don't worry everything is fine, sending my love to you guys talk to ya later! Bye" and I hung up the phone. My uncle is a worrier. 'Dean Ambrose theme song', "hey bro!","Hey sissy (I don't know why before I left he started saying that an texted me that) just checking on you, Randy and Roman say hi!" I smiled, "while tell them I say hi back. I'm doing fine!" I heard something break on Dean's end. "Have you watched SmackDown yet!" Dean asked, "No but I am about to?", "Alright, while call me after!","Kaayy!" he chuckled and hung up the phone.

I played it on the WWE network, I settled myself on the couch. After watching Neville's and Ryback's matches their was my brother, Roman and Seth inside the ring with mics. "On Monday night we saw the Miz with a girl down by the ring when Neville and Dolph Ziggler had their match and we heard Ziggler say take your hands off my girl but guess what... that girl is my lunatic brother's sister! Yes that's right!" Roman yelled into the mic. "Yea that's right brother! But this might not seem like the first but I want to protect my sister, I know the Miz has challenged Ziggler to a match at Royal Rumble but on Monday before that I want a match, a match to defend her after what happen behind the scenes!" My mouth was wide open, then Dolph's music came on with Lana beside him. "How about we have that match right here, right now!" then the bell rang and both my brother and my 'boyfriend' or something I don't know right now we're fighting in the ring Dolph was about to superkick him but Dean ducked an Dolph went over the top rope to the ground. Roman and Seth went over and put Dolph back into the ring again, Dean dirty deeds him, pinned him but Dolph kicked out, my brother looked pissed so he got out of the ring and got a steel chair, places it in the ring, he got back into the ring but Dolph zig-zag him then grabbed the chair and continued to hit my brother with the steel chair. Soon the chair was too banged up that Dolph throw it outside the ring he grabbed my brother an soon Dean grabbed Dolph by the neck did his own version of a choke slam, pinned him and got it. I heard Dean yell for a mic, "I will say this again asshole! Stay away from my sister, or you will see this face again!" Dean yelled. I had my hand over my mouth, Dolph somehow got to his feet and has a mic, "You know what Lynne, if you are watching this I just want you to know that I know I did some stupid things and that I hurt you, but I just want you to know that you're my better half!" He then left, and Cesaro and Kevin Owens match started, I grabbed my phone and looked at my contacts Dean's and Dolph's number were right next to each other, I was thinking should I call my brother or the guy that I felt close too besides Dean and his brothers. After about 30 minutes of thinking and pacing around the living room "Hey I wanna talk to you!" I called Seth, "You watched SmackDown didn't you!" he said, "yea I did! I get it about that Dean wants to protect me I never had that but I never had a boyfriend and I really like him, I don't know what to do!" I said about to cry, "alright hold now I know you're about to cry Lynne. Just breathe and you're lucky that you have two people that want to protect you, also have a handful of other people to help you. Hey how about I come pick you up I have my daughters back with me from my parents house and I promised Ainsley I would take her to McDonald's.","I didn't know you have daughters! Anyway sure I would like to come!","Ainsley, go get your shoes on and help your sister! Yea I'll tell ya later, we will see ya here give us about 30 minutes." I agreed and hung up the phone! Lucky Seth knows we're uncle lives.

"Ainsley baby girl eat the rest of your apple slices then you can go back playing?" Seth ask, "Alright daddy!" Ainsley is so cute very while behaved. "Daddy can you fix my hair!" Ainsley asked Seth, "hey Ainsley can Lynne help you with that!" she nodded an I grabbed a brush from her backpack an started fixing her hair. "There all done!" I took a picture of her an show Ainsley, "I look very pretty, like Anna!" I smiled, "Yes you do princess." Ainsley giggled an shoved the last apple slice in her mouth, "Can I play now?" she asked, Seth nodded an she bounced up an went back to the play ground. Seth's other daughter Tyler was sleeping after she ate, "Seth what would you do in my case?" he shook his head an shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone knows how Dolph can be in a relationship, he can be rebellious and can do things without thinking but that's how almost all the wrestlers are, once we go to that place we can't stop but most of us can control that while kind of. Dean on the other hand, ever since I have know him he was always talking about his sister Angel, how he would protect her from your dad and how you wouldn't go to sleep unless you had his shirt. Just whatever you choose let's just hope that both guys can agree and atleast get along." I nodded then I felt my phone buzzing, I check the ID Dolph was call me, Hello Dolph!" I said after answering, "Lynne, your brother told me that you watched SmackDown, I just want you to know everything that I said was true. I do care about you, I'm sorry about what happened that night after Raw. You know that Zack is my broski an that when I'm with him I get to rowdy." I stayed quiet for a couple more minutes then Seth asked who I was talking to I told him who, he asked if he could talk to him I let him an I stayed with the girls. After Seth left Tyler started to cry, I went over an picked her up and calmed her down, "Lynne where is daddy?" Ainsley said rushing over, "he'll be back alright just go play!" she gave me a nod and went toward the climbing wall.

Five minutes have past since Seth left to talk to Dolph, I already changed Tyler an she is playing with my other phone with the kids mode on. Ainsley was in the ball pit with some other kids, I can't believe they still have those I haven't seen a ball pit in McDonalds since I was little. "Lynne I have to go to the bathroom?" Ainsley asked me, "Alright let me get your sister." I picked up Tyler an we went to the bathroom, I saw Seth outside with Roman, my brother, Dolph, Zack Ryder and Stardust aka Cody Rhodes, even Miz! "Lynne look it's daddy, an uncle Roman and Dean!" Ainsley said all excited, "Yea there they are, you just stay with me alright sweetie!" she giggled an went into the girls bathroom, after Ainsley went an wash her hands we went back to the table, "Hey sissy!" Dean said after I turned the corner, "hey bro!","DADDY!" Ainsley yelled, "Hey princess. We're you good?" She nodded got down hugged Roman and Dean then went to go play again. "Alright Tyler I just gonna hold you!" I said to her I don't know why I told her that. "I saw you guys outside with Dolph and his broski's!" I said to all three, "Yea about that, you are to not see him until after the match at Royal Rumble!" Dean said, "Why!" I said slightly worried. "Because on Sunday not on Raw like we said on Smackdown, we are going to come in before the match between him and the Miz and say we want a match between you four against the Shield and Randy Orton for you! You still get to decide if you want to be with Dolph an I would alright with that I'll just remind him if he messes up then he will answer to us an Randy! But after the match you have to come down an decide live! No one will know why you are down there or why we have this match wait ya they will cause everyone knows your my sissy but yea that's what is going down!" I nodded.

It's Monday so Raw is tonight! Joy! Not. I wish I could just make up my mind, I wanna make my brother happy an not have him worry about me all the time with Dolph around but also I wanna make my heart happy an put my mind at ease I care about Dolph even thou we don't really know each other only the basics nothing deep. "Lynne, your uncle wants you in his office!" Bo Dallas said poking his head around the corner of the hallway I was in I nodded an went to his office I seen pictures of a diva on his desk when I got there, "Lynne do you remember when you were little you always wanted to be diva?" I smiled to myself, "Yea mom use to make little outfits for me for Halloween an ask what my name was! Why!" Uncle Hunter was quiet I don't think I ever heard him quiet before even when Aunt Stephanie is pissed with him, "Do you also remember being in the daycare center for WWE an your mom being there every once in a while?" I nodded, "Yea I would be playing with the other kids an mom would either be out getting something or there watching us!", "While let me cut to the chase, this is your mom. Jupiter Moon. She was one of best Divas in her time! Your mom didn't want you to know so you wouldn't be involved, she did want you getting hurt! The reason she wanted to take the job taking care of the kids and pets was a cover so you wouldn't know anything, she also knew Jon... Dean was your brother, before she died she wanted you to know so you would have at least your brother their for you but that stupid idiot of a drunk messed it up. She also wanted you to know that she was Jupiter, an you to consider being a diva she knows you can take care of yourself with Dean by your side." my own mother was Jupiter I loved her, she was my favorite diva. My mouth was on the floor then I ran out of the office an down the corridor to think about everything that just happened.


	5. Choices we have to make!

**Later on that nite!**

 **Dolph's POV**

I was in the locker room, getting pumped and ready for my match tonight. "Nick, your girl just rushed out of Hunter's office upset." I didn't think I jumped out of my sit and rushed down the hall, "Lynne, Lynne!" I yelled, I stopped in my tracks and listened. Then I heard a quiet voice say "I'm here." I walked down to the sound of sniffles. "Lynne, baby! What's the matter?" she rised her head, her face was red, puffy and wet. "Dolph, just leave me alone, I or Dean doesn't want me to be around you!", "Your brother, Dean is going a great job of being the overprotective brother bit good. But I'm only here to be your friend cause your upset!" she nodded. Then told me about that before her mom died that she wanted her to met Dean and also that she was Juipter Moon the longest diva to hold the divas belt besides Aj but she didn't get nowhere close, anyway so her uncle told her that if she wants she could be a diva an continue the streak but of what all that has been happened she doesn't know what to do. "Lynne how about this, how about you just first get over the hurdle that is right now between your brother and I first then your moms deal!" Lynne nodded and gave me her famous smile, I hope she decides to be with me I miss her an her laugh.

"Dolph, Lynne! Time for your guys match!" Lana said, I nodded and looked to Lynne. "You gonna be alright!" she nodded an wiped her face. "I will, I'm gonna go find Paige, Charlotte and Becky to help me get clean up!" I helped her up and on the way to stage I made sure she was with Paige and them.

 **on Stage!**

Before Lana and I went out I saw Miz, Zack, Stardust waiting for us. "You ready to go mess things up?" Zack asked I chuckled, "Yea! I'm gonna get Lynne back and make sure her brother knows it's for real and that I'm not just a show-off!", we heard the shields theme then Randy Orton came around we did a little stare down then he went out. Then it was are turn, we used my theme, the announcers and fans went crazy when all of us came out! Dean was yelling from the stage, "Your dead! You will never hurt her again!" That's all he kept on saying! "Dude that a chill pill! Lynne will make her choice here soon!" Zack yelled. Then we got into the ring, we all where ready for that bell to ring an Dean was ready no matter if the bell rung but before he could Triple H's music played he had a mic and started saying "Boys, Boys! Before this match goes anymore! We should all know what my niece has choosen?" He was in the middle of the walk-way, then Swag it out by Zendaya came on (AN: great song go look it up) an Lynne was in blue jeans that fit her body a Dean Ambrose tee cut like AJ always did an my jean vest with her hair half up and down. Lynne was waving and smiling to all the fans, "What's up everyone!" she said cheerfully. The crowd with wild. "Alright everyone! Lynne so everyone can heard you do you settle with family and have your brother protect you for the rest of your life or do you choose Dolph so you can have Dean and his brothers watch you while your with him!" Lynne walked over to the ring and jumped up Randy helped her, she looked to me then Dean, she rised her mic then said, "I know my brother will always have my back, an he knows that what makes me happy his happy, I also know that Dolph will never hurt me an if he does Zack and Dean will make sure he knows to never do that again! So the path I wanna take is...…...

... I wanna make my heart happy...

... I choose to be with Dolph" The whole arena went crazy and wild, a few were chanting "We want Lana" but a lot of others were chanting "Ambrose, Ambrose" Zack pulled Lynne close to our side of the ring, Dean clotheslined me, he went for dirty deeds but I countered an super kicked him, soon everyone was punching or beating up someone. "Hey, Hey, HEY!" everyone stopped an looked on stage, we saw Vince and Stephanie walking toward the ring, I looked over at Lynne she shrugged her shoulders to what was going on. "Alright, let me cut to the chase with what I'm doing here! Lynne, come here?" Lynne looked at Lana then stop everyone in the ring, when she was next to her aunt, Steph held her arm, "Boys!" We saw J & J, Seth Rollins and Rusev come out, "Take Lynne back to my office!" the whole arena started booing, while I was turned and looking at crowd, Zack elbowed me and said look. Lynne had flipped her aunt, clothesline J & J with Seth, she was now trying to get away from Rusev, Dean fan from one side of the ring an jumped on top of Rusev he was punching him, j & j grabbed her an held her til they were in the back but we saw the whole thing on the big screen. "Lynne your are here by, to stay in your grandfathers office til Raw is over!" One of the dumb and dumbers said, "Are you serious, this is just for the show right!" They both shook their heads no. "What! Let go of me dummies!" Jimmy or Jamie I don't know opened the door an there stood Kane. Then the screen went blank, "Anyone that goes into that office or the hotel room that she is in will be fired on the spot, if I see she is gone without any of the top people watching knows you will be found an fired on the spot!" I grabbed the mic Lynne had and said. "Why are you going this? Tell me why did you take her away and why she is with Kane, you of all people should know that she is afraid of Kane even out of the ring!" Vince looked at Dean, "We are doing what my step daughter wanted, you see my step daughter Loretta was Jupiter Moon has everyone knows her but with Lynne she saw too much while growing up so she knows what I'm already know, an I just. Don't want her tell **you** or any of your friends anything!" His music started an he left I looked to Dean, he climbed onto the ring an walked over and told me "I don't know what he is doing but all I wanted was for him to take Lynne away from you but know I think we all need to stick together. There is something about Vince an Lynne's mom we don't know about!"

Author's note:

So far right now Lynne has a lot on her mind. While if you had any questions whirly in your head while I'm going to tell! Seth is no longer with the authority after figuring out what Vince and Hunter were going to do he got to know Lynne a little he went an told Dean and everyone at there little meeting so he is with them and in the next chapter a lot will be covered.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :) :) :)


	6. Author's Note

**Hey yall!**

 **Sorry for not posting more. Tuition and School got in way, I will try an update as soon as I can. Leave comments, fav and share to everyone! :)**


	7. Note

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="674f117a78fc3f7af6eea6ea9b237116"Hey everyone! I have a group on Facebook called: StylesBalor13 Fanfiction Stories. So go join and see what random i post or other members. Thanks!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4266037c47653d6dabf8794b9131e3b9"Link(if works) groups/176670472742466/ /p 


End file.
